


The Kisses in Mexico

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can Also Be Read As Romantic, Episode: s02e01 The Monkees in Mexico, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, reference to canon-typical violence, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: In The Monkees in Mexico, the four Monkees spend a moment together before Micky goes out to face El Diablo.





	The Kisses in Mexico

Having finally decided that all he needed to bring with him to the duel with El Diablo was a gun belt with two pistols, Micky stood facing his three best friends.

“This is all my fault,” Davy said. “If I hadn’t kissed Angelita…” He trailed off.

Micky squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, Davy. I’ll be all right. You know the writers wouldn’t let me get killed off.”

Davy nodded. “I know, just…” He stopped again. Reaching up with his other hand to caress Micky’s face for a moment, he stood on tiptoe and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “For good luck,” Davy said, squeezing Micky’s hand once more before stepping back.

Micky looked to Peter, standing beside him looking at the floor. “Cheer up, Pete. The fight’ll be over soon and then we can get out of here. All of us,” he promised.

Peter nodded, blinking back worried tears. “Good luck, Micky.” Setting a hand on his shoulder, Peter leaned up as Micky leaned down and they met in the middle for a brief kiss.

Micky then turned to Mike. Their usually “fearless” leader looked upset. “Micky, I wish they would let me do it instead. I don’t like to see any of you in any danger.”

“We don’t like to see you in danger either, Mike,” Micky reminded him.

“I know that, but I’m the oldest, it should be my responsibility, and.” Mike stopped abruptly as Micky pulled him into as tight a hug as he could with his gun belt getting in the way.

“Mike,” Micky said gently. “It’ll be okay, Babe.” Before Mike could respond, Micky kissed him. A little longer than the others, but just as gently.

“Okay?” Micky asked as he pulled away.

Mike nodded. “Okay.”

Micky kissed him once more. “For good luck.”

As Micky readied himself to go out and face El Diablo, he could see Mike, Davy, and Peter kissing each other as well. “For luck,” they said. But they all knew that if everything went horribly, horribly wrong, if the writers didn’t save them, they wanted one last kiss.

As the clock struck 12 and the church bell chimed the hour, the four Monkees squeezed each other’s hands. They looked at each other, not saying a word, but not needing to. They all understood the unspoken I love yous. And as he turned to face his foe, the love the three of them had for him gave Micky courage.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about the guys kissing before the fight, just in case. So I wrote a little scene.
> 
> Micky said in the episode that he’d be fine because lead characters always win. So I figured another fourth wall break wouldn’t go amiss here.
> 
> “Fearless” in quotation marks is just something I could imagine Micky thinking about Mike. He’s aware of the fact that Mike is just as easily scared as the rest of them are, he’s just a little better at remaining levelheaded.


End file.
